


Under.

by Annibear



Category: Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Back at it again with not being able to tag shit, Other, Prose Poem, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: "Under.""Under she goes...""To the wasteland...""That shouldn't be known."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Under.

Under…  
Under she goes…

To the wasteland…  
That 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩 be known

Things left forgotten…  
Past untold…

You should’ve just listened…  
But you’re already so bold…

“Why have you come back here?”

“What is your purpose?”

The walls in itself seems to question.  
The darkness, never missing it’s chance to beckon.

“You really shouldn’t be here.”

Yet she remains here, and will, she shall stay...  
Until she remains broken and feeble, to the doubt of her reflections…

….

Static pours within the emptiness of the room…  
Seeping into her thoughts, her mind, and her heart she once knew…  
𝗢𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄?  
Countless warnings had scattered and littered her from door to door.  
Wall to wall, and hall to empty hall…  
And yet she persisted-  
She still kept persisting-  
Until she knew what it was…  
What they all said would happen…  
Her eyes, she begged to deceive her-  
As all else did-  
But as she peered into the gloom...  
Into that darkened tube-  
Through glass and flashing light-  
She reached for the cold, sharp, scalpel-  
And dug into the source of her blight...

……  
“Why have you come back here?”

“What is your purpose?”

“Now that you know a bit of the truth, all hope lost...”

“Where is it you shall go…?”

“To find the truth?”

“Hmm”

“I suppose you are determined after all…”

….

"𝙊𝙧 𝙢𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the album, ""Silver Ladders" by Mary Lattimore.  
> It's on Bandcamp and I must say, please listen to it! It's so hauntingly lovely and I feel it captures the aspects of Valeria on her Journey quite perfectly.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. I put a lot of emotion into it. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
